


A strange coupling

by Drade666



Category: SPN, Supernatural, supernatural fanfic, supernatural fanfiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drade666/pseuds/Drade666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel has been staying with Crowley for a while now and Crowley won't admit he enjoys the archangel's company but when Gabriel starts hiding something severely wrong he becomes worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A strange coupling

**Author's Note:**

> Contains Male/Male implications. Don't like. Don't read.

A strange coupling 

Since his false death several months ago Gabriel had shacked up with the Crossroads demon Crowley. Gabriel had no idea why he liked the demon just that he did and that Crowley seemed to return his feelings so when he asked to move in Crowley had no problem with it. Crowley worked long hours being the king of hell so Gabriel was left alone in his manor quite a bit just watching TV or occasionally baking for Crowley when he’d come home. Crowley on the other hand would never admit it openly that he liked Gabriel but he actually did enjoy the constant grin he had on his face or the way he’d come home to smell something tasty baking in the oven. All in all they both enjoyed each other’s company and the stability they brought to one another’s lives so when Crowley walked in exhausted one evening to find no pleasant smell or his archangel bounding to the front door with that smirk on his face he immediately became concerned. 

“Gabriel?” Crowley called to the seemingly empty mansion with no response. 

“Gabe? I’m home” Crowley tried again but once more he received no response making him more then just a little concerned now. Just as Crowley was about to call in the Calvary to help him hunt down his wayward angel he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Gabriel came down looking like crap with his face as white as a ghost and dark circles under his eyes, sweat had been pouring down his face but he must have washed it away or had a shower. 

“You alright love?” Crowley asked furrowing his brow in concern at Gabriel 

“Yeah I’m fine” Gabriel told Crowley but his smile was not were it should have been indicating to Crowley that Gabriel was full of crap. 

“Movie night…in the mood to watch?” Crowley asked holding up a horror DVD with a smirk 

“Yeah of course, I’ll get the popcorn” Gabriel said allowing a small smile to cross his face but Crowley could tell that he was almost trying too hard. Crowley ignored his new roommates odd behaviour while he popped in the DVD then poured some scotch into a crystal tumbler before taking a seat on the large leather sofa to wait for Gabriel to bring the popcorn. Normally it took Gabriel only 15 minutes to make popcorn but after 45 minutes Crowley began to wonder what he was doing when suddenly there was a crash in the kitchen that alerted Crowley that something was wrong. Crowley bolted from the couch setting his glass of scotch on the coffee table then ran to the kitchen ready to give Gabriel a teasing lecture about breaking his dish wear (which he did often) but when he got to the doorway Crowley stopped dead in his tracks. Gabriel was on the tile floor propped up on one arm while the other was tucked underneath his body with small whimpers coming from him with glass shattered all around him from the bowl he dropped when he fell. Crowley worked his way swiftly to Gabriel’s side to help him up only to have Gabriel resist him. 

“I’m fine” Gabriel insisted though his voice was clearly strained 

“Like hell you are,” Crowley stated pulling Gabriel to his feet then bracing him 

“I said I’m fine!” Gabriel shouted pushing Crowley away only to grab on to the doorframe before he fell. 

“Gabriel…Gabe, please tell me what’s wrong” Crowley pleaded walking up behind Gabriel to place a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

“I’ll handle it myself” Gabriel insisted 

“You can barely move, I just want to help you” Crowley insisted again with more concern in his voice. Gabriel had been so used to being alone that he never even considered the fact of letting someone else help him before, for anything. 

“I’m…I…” Gabriel began to explain when suddenly he doubled over.

“Gabriel” Crowley called out in concern grabbing the archangel’s arm

“My…back” Gabriel gasped out as Crowley moved Gabriel in to the living area till he could set him on the couch. Gabriel was in severe pain while Crowley worked at getting his coat off then his shirt revealing that Gabriel’s back was inflamed with what looked like a rash of some kind. 

“Gabriel…your back is…” Crowley trailed off 

“Crowley…back up” Gabriel breathed out

“What?” Crowley questioned 

“Back up” Gabriel repeated 

Crowley obeyed the order only to be mesmerized when six golden wings emerged from Gabriel’s back. Crowley couldn’t believe that he was getting the chance to see an angel’s wings let alone an archangel’s wings but something was off about the gorgeous appendages. Gabriel curled them into his body tightly except for one that was hanging limply by his side with what looked like blood staining the feathers as Gabriel shook with pain. Crowley watched as the wings parted to allow him to get closer to Gabriel’s back where he gently stroked the feathers at the base of the injured wing but despite the light touch Gabriel still recoiled. Crowley pulled his hand from the wing then took a better look at it revealing that the wing was broken in half with the bone pierced threw the skin causing it to bleed also Crowley could feel an infection under the skin. Crowley knew he couldn’t treat Gabriel here so he put a hand on Gabriel’s shoulder before snapping his fingers to transport them both upstairs. Gabriel was on the bed now on his stomach with his shirt off and all six wings spread out to either side of him shaking from the amount of pain shooting through his body. 

Crowley straddled Gabriel’s hips then with a look of regret on his face grabbed hold of Gabriel’s injured wing. Gabriel whimpered into the pillow under his head while grabbing onto the sheets. 

“I’m sorry love,” Crowley apologized then suddenly snapped his wing back into place making Gabriel scream. Gabriel tried to buck Crowley off of him but with the pain he couldn’t instead he simply buried his face into the pillow, digging his fingers in so hard that he was tarring the sheets under them. Crowley’s heart broke at seeing the archangel in so much pain but there was nothing he could do to for him other then comfort him till the pain subsided a little. Crowley reached forward to caress the side of Gabriel’s face as sweat poured down it over Crowley’s hand, his body shaking violently under the demons own. 

“Crow…ly…” Gabriel managed to whimper out

“Hush, it’s alright,” Crowley told Gabriel before getting off of him. Crowley sat next to Gabriel on the side where his injured wing was. Crowley conjured up a bowl of warm water, towels and some medical material’s to treat Gabriel’s injuries. 

“So what crap did you step in that managed all this?” Crowley asked as he gently cleaned the wound where the bone had pierced the skin on Gabriel’s wing. 

“I was out last night…. then I came…across an angel…I tried to loose him…but he was too quick…. we fought…I guess…he won” Gabriel stammered out his tale as Crowley started to stitch his wound. 

“Why didn’t you let me know?” Crowley wondered 

“I guess…I just wanted to…deal with it on my own” Gabriel responded while Crowley finished stitching his wound then began to bandage it.

“Well next time you start thinking that way…don’t! You had me worried sick” Crowley scolded Gabriel lightly. 

“What?” Gabriel asked weakly looking over his shoulder at Crowley 

“You had me worried” Crowley repeated rubbing a hand along Gabriel’s bare back between his wings. Crowley took note of the small shiver that went down Gabriel’s spine at the contact for later perhaps but for now he simply rubbed Gabriel’s shoulders to put him at ease. Gabriel tried to move the injured wing but yelped in pain when he did causing Crowley to press a hand to the very base of the wing where the injury wasn’t present to prevent Gabriel from trying to move it again. 

“Don’t try to move it” Crowley insisted 

“Sorry” Gabriel apologized looking like a child who did something wrong 

“It’s okay, I just don’t want you to cause yourself any more pain” Crowley explained

“You care that much…for me?” Gabriel asked with a wince of pain

“Well…yeah…I do” Crowley finally admitted 

“Really? Why do you…?” Gabriel trailed off when suddenly Crowley’s lips pressed to his. After a few minutes of shock Gabriel pressed back and after Gabriel recovered he brought his wings out lots for Crowley in different ways.


End file.
